


Under the Deck of a Gently Rocking Ship

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Romance, admiring, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Under the dark, kinda cold space under the deck of the ship where he and Rurumu slept Hinahoho found himself holding onto her.Whispering her name and holding her close. It was one of those moments you wished could last forever.(Valentines special)
Relationships: Hinahoho/Rurumu (Magi)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Under the Deck of a Gently Rocking Ship

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had such writers block for a long time and it’s barely letting me write even now so sorry if this was kinda bad. I felt like I really wanted to write a valentines special.
> 
> Also, of this wasn’t a valentines special I would’ve posted it in my ‘100 oneshots’ but anyways, please enjoy.

Rurumu was perfect.

Hinahoho has always thought that he would have had no chance at all, getting such a woman. Such a perfect woman.

Strong, beautiful, smart, and kind.

She was the woman everyone wanted, the kind of woman that made people stare as they noticed her passing by. That made everyone feel at ease, being in the room.

Even now, kissing her neck and making her breathless, Hinahoho could feel his heart beating.

She was _perfect_.

Wrapping his arms around her strong form, holding her close in the dark space in the boat. Low sounds could be heard from up on deck. Maybe Sinbad drinking or Ja’far (their pretty, fierce and _kinda_ scary child) scolding him.

Hinahoho laughed, a low, free laugh into Rurumu’s hair. The sweet scent of home that lingered around her made him sigh, holding her closer until he could hear her faint breathing. A hand threaded through Hinahoho’s hair. A strong, yet gentle hand that he knew all to well.

“Ruru.” Hinahoho whispered. They were laying down now, with no thoughts about getting up. It was one of those moments, that you wished could last forever.

Searching her lips he kissed her hard, pressing her down under him as he admired her. Her beauty, her grace, her intelligence, her strength and fighting ability. And all other things that made up Rurumu.

When they laid there, in the dark space under the deck of the ship, on their way to Balbadd, a weird feeling of dread washed over him. Clutching Rurumu close he whispered, “Stay.” In her ear.

Rurumu nodded. She wasn’t going anywhere, not if she could help it.

even if it was years ago now, Hinahoho still thought back at those moments. Those moments he had wished would have lasted forever.


End file.
